The Beatles
Info Phenomenally popular and legendary sixties band, the Beatles changed everything in rock music. Their albums and concerts sold exceptionally well, and their fame led them into total lack of privacy and other problems. The Ballad of John and Yoko documents an attempt by John Lennon and his girlfriend Yoko Ono attempting to flee the paparazzi. Due to the lines "Christ! You know it ain't easy." and "They're gonna crucify me.", the song received little airplay. Drummer Ringo Starr, although considered to be the joke of the band (his nickname comes from his tendency to wear many rings and his accent is thicker than the others), is considered to be the best of his profession. George Harrison implemented his love of East Indian culture into the Beatles' work. Paul McCartney was the main frontman, and after the Beatles breakup in 1970 went on to have the best of their solo careers. After a controversial statement that the Beatles were "more popular than Jesus", an enraged man assassinated John Lennon in 1980. There was also a rumor in the late sixties that McCartney had been killed in a car crash and that clues revealing his death could be found in their album covers and songs. Paul, George, and John have been inducted into the Hall of Fame as Beatles and as soloists. McCartney's real first name is James. The Beatles have been satired, covered, and alluded to countless times. The song Taxman was written about a 200% tax on everything for the Beatles. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds was initially inspired by a picture written by Paul's son, without noticing that the title could be written as LSD. They were originally known as The Quarrymen with Billy Preston as their drummer (many people were upset when Preston left) and later as the Silver Beatles. The bizarre Revolution 9 includes a tape loop of a man saying "number nine" which the Beatles liked. You've Got to Hide You're Love Away was done in the style of Bob Dylan, while'' Lady Madonna'' was done in the style of Fats Domino (and even covered by him later on). The Beatles began by covering older artists. Their song All Together Now reflects their original "skiffle" style. Much like the work of Pink Floyd, their album Abbey Road was designed to have each song segue into the next. The song Hey Jude features a barely audible expletive in the background, which occurred due to an accident in the recording studio. They were unable to re-record the song to omit the expletive. The film Across the Universe is based around Beatles songs and named after one, with various modern artists performing the songs. The Cirque de Soleil show Love is based around Beatles songs. The song Across the Universe ''features the line "jai guru deva om", which is Hindu for "victory to the god divine, om" (om is an onomatopoeia for the sound of the universe). The film ''Yellow Submarine features a character known as "King of the Blue Meanies", whose personality was replicated by "Him" in The Powerpuff Girls and The Gromble in Real Monsters. There was a rumor for awhile that McCartney had died and there were clues hidden in album artwork and the songs. The song Glass Onion plays on this rumor. They are referenced in I Dig Rock and Roll Music by folk trio Peter, Paul, and Mary. The song features backing vocals similar to those in Yellow Submarine and All You Need is Love. Jam band Soulive released an album called "Rubber Soulive", after Beatles album Rubber Soul. On the album the group performs instrumental covers of Beatles songs. Paul McCartney released a live album entitled Paul is Live, playing off of the "Paul is dead" rumors. The album cover is a parody of that of Abbey Road. Genres *Psychedelic rock *Folk rock *Hard rock *Heavy metal *Blues rock Albums *Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band *Abbey Road *Revolver *Yellow Submarine *The White Album *Let It Be *Rubber Soul *Magical Mystery Tour Songs *Help! *Norwegian Wood *Helter Skelter *Strawberry Fields Forever *We Can Work It Out *Yesterday *You've Got To Hide Your Love Away *Lady Madonna *Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds *Yellow Submarine *A Day in the Life (I Read the News Today) *Rain *Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band/With a Little Help from My Friends *All Together Now *Let It Be *The Ballad of John and Yoko (Christ! You Know it Ain't Easy) *While My Guitar Gently Weeps *Eleanor Rigby *Get Back *Ticket to Ride *She Came in Through the Bathroom Window *I Want You/She's So Heavy *Golden Slumbers/Carry That Weight/The End *Don't Let Me Down *Revolution *Revolution 9 *Birthday *I've Just Seen A Face *Nowhere Man *Hey Jude *Tomorrow Never Knows (It is Not Dying) *In My Life *Michelle *Drive My Car *You Won't See Me *The Word *Girl *If I Needed Someone *Because * Come Together * Across the Universe * Hello Goodbye * I Am the Walrus * Glass Onion * Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da * Getting Better * Fixing a Hole * When I'm 64 * Lovely Rita * Back in the USSR * Dear Prudence * Bungalow Bill * Happiness is a Warm Gun * I'm So Tired * Blackbird * Piggies * Rocky Raccoon * Julia * Something * Oh Darling * Octopus Garden * Here Comes the Sun * You Never Give Me Your Money * I'm Looking Through You * Magical Mystery Tour * Fool on the Hill * Penny Lane * All You Need is Love * Taxman * And Your Bird Can Sing * Day Tripper Influences *Chuck Berry *The Isley Brothers *Fats Domino *Bob Dylan *The Marvelettes * Muddy Waters Category:Sixties Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame members Category:British Invasion Category:Psychedelic Rock